1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit device, an electronic apparatus, a moving object, and the like.
2. Related Art
A digital-analog mixed IC (mixed signal IC) has digital circuits and analog circuits integrated on the same semiconductor chip. In such an IC, crosstalk (coupling) between a digital signal and an analog signal has a tendency to be generated, and particularly, a deterioration in an analog signal (for example, S/N deterioration) due to the crosstalk is a problem that often arises.
As a countermeasure against such crosstalk between digital and analog signals, for example, JP-A-2007-281011 discloses a method in which an analog pad is disposed in an analog circuit region of a semiconductor chip, a digital pad is disposed outside thereof along a side of the semiconductor chip, and wiring of wires is performed on an electrode pad of a package from these pads. In such a method, since wiring to the analog pad and wiring to the digital pad do not run in parallel with each other within the semiconductor chip, it is possible to reduce crosstalk within the semiconductor chip.
Incidentally, in a digital-analog mixed IC, a vibrator (such as, for example, a quartz crystal resonator) is often used as a generation source of a clock signal or the like. For example, an oscillation circuit built into the IC oscillates an external vibrator, and processes in the inside of the IC are performed by an oscillation signal from the oscillation circuit.
In the IC using this vibrator, since the vibrator and the IC are separate from each other, it is difficult to meet the need for a reduction in size or a reduction in the number of components. For example, there is an RF transmitter as a digital-analog mixed IC using a vibrator. The RF transmitter is used for a keyless entry module (key side) or the like of an automobile, and has a great advantage of a reduction in size.
As a method of a reduction in size, a method of causing a vibrator element and a semiconductor chip to be built into one package is considered. However, there is a problem that crosstalk between a digital signal and an analog signal has a greater tendency to be generated due to the integral formation of the vibrator element and a reduction in the size of a device. Not only crosstalk between wirings within the semiconductor chip, but also, for example, crosstalk between bonding wires or crosstalk between wirings on a substrate having an IC mounted therein has a tendency to be generated.
In the method disclosed in JP-A-2007-281011, analog wiring and digital wiring do not run in parallel with each other within the semiconductor chip, but an analog bonding wire and a digital bonding wire are extracted in the same direction, and thus crosstalk between the wires is not able to be reduced.